


Everlasting

by javajunkie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), UnREAL (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javajunkie/pseuds/javajunkie
Summary: Oliver is the new bachelor on the dating show Everlasting.  Felicity is his producer.  What happens when the line blurs between professional and personal?  OLICITY.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched S1 on UnREAL and naturally am obsessed. I had this idea for a story and ran with it. I'm using Everlasting as the show and Quinn will be in this. As of now, I will not be using other UnREAL characters.

**Chapter One**

Felicity stood perfectly still, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath in and out. It was a Tuesday, which was an innocuous day by itself. Nothing bad happened on a Tuesday.   She was born on a Tuesday. She had her first kiss on one, too. She almost lost her virginity on a Tuesday, but the actual deed happened just after midnight, but she credited the _decision_ to lose her virginity on the second day of the week. In short, Tuesdays were always good to Felicity, which was precisely why she’d chosen this day, the second Tuesday in June, to finally ask her boss for a promotion. She’d talked about it for weeks with her friends, working up the courage to actually go and bring it up to the person who mattered.

            “You’ve been a production assistant for two years,” her friend, Lydia, said into the intercom in Felicity’s ear. “You have given arguably your best years to this piece of shit show.”

            “I’m only twenty three,” Felicity returned, oddly offended.

            “Don’t argue with someone on your side.”           

            “Right, sorry. Go on.”

            “You are more than deserving of a promotion. You have earned it. This promotion is your right. So, you go over to Quinn –“

            “I see her,” Felicity said in a low voice, body thrumming with nervous energy as she watched her boss, Quinn, stalk across the immaculate _Everlasting_ set. Two production assistants, who were even lower on the totem pole than Felicity, followed, nodding like bobble heads. Felicity swallowed hard and said, “She looks angry today.”

            “She always looks angry. It’s just her face. Now, go and ask her.”

            “Okay.” Felicity said, mustering up as much courage as she could in a situation such as this. “Okay, I’m going over. I’m –“

            Behind her, she heard someone loudly yell. Felicity turned around and saw that one of the contestants, a girl either named Cindy or Mindy, had knocked into one of the off-duty sound guys who spilled his coffee on her. Quinn looked over at Felicity and called out, “Smoak, handle that.”

            “Don’t do it,” Lydia said in her ear. “Eye on the prize, Felicity. Eye on the prize!”

            “You really think she’ll promote me if I refuse to do my current job?” Felicity said under her breath.

            “It shows you have balls?” Lydia said as Felicity loudly called back to Quinn, “I’m on it!”

            She could hear Lydia’s disappointment as she told her, “Or no balls.”

            “I don’t have balls,” Felicity said, moving over to the soiled contestant. “Because I am female.”

            “Oh, fuck off. It’s a saying.”

            Felicity walked over to the contestant, who turned out to be Mindy, and took a hold of the crook of her elbow as she steered her over to the side. Felicity took stock of the stain on the girl’s dress. It was bad, but not awful. The dress was a dark blue, which helped mask it somewhat. Felicity reached down into her fanny pack and pulled out a Tide stick.

            “Alright, we can handle this,” Felicity said, smiling up at the girl. “Nothing a little Tide can’t fix.”

            “It’s just my luck this would happen,” Mindy said, voice thin. “I shouldn’t even be here. It’s ridiculous, isn’t it? Thinking you can find true love at a place like this?”

            Felicity pressed the pen on the stain and casually asked, “Then why are you here?”

            Mindy was quiet for a moment and then said, “Because I’m hoping I’m wrong.”

            Felicity smiled slightly. She gently rubbed the fabric together, watching the stain leave the fabric. “Last year’s couple, Matt and Heather, are still happy and engaged. They’re planning a fall wedding.”

            “Everlasting has been airing for seven years. How many of the relationships have actually worked?”

            Felicity stayed quiet. The actual answer was zero. The show paid Matt and Heather to fake the relationship for a year to help boost ratings.

            “I have a good feeling about this year,” Felicity finally said.

            “Have you met Oliver?”

            Felicity nodded. They briefly spoke when he first arrived on set. She brought him his requested poppy seed bagel, which she saw him later throw in the garbage.

            “Well, what’s he like?”

            “He’s nice,” Felicity said, working out the last of the stain. She straightened dup and said, “I think you’re really going to like him.”

            Mindy ran her fingers over the now wet, but blue, splotch on her dress. “Am I crazy for doing this?”

            Felicity took a hold of her arm and repeated the line that she’d heard Quinn use on countless contestants. “You are taking a chance on happiness. There is nothing crazy about that.”        

            Just like all the times Quinn used it, Felicity saw Mindy visibly relax into her decision. Who could ever fault someone for taking a chance on happiness? Regardless of the stupidity of the avenue to that chance.

            “Come on, let’s find a hairdryer to dry that spot,” Felicity said, tugging Mindy toward the house where she and the other eleven contestants would live for the next several weeks.

 

BBBBB

 

            Lydia caught Felicity on her way out of the house and said, “Wow, so getting that stain out of Mindy’s dress? Groundbreaking stuff.”

            “Sarcasm sounds good on you. You should use it more,” Felicity returned drily.

            “I heard that conversation with her on your comm,” Lydia said. “You were good with her. Like, scary good. You sounded just like Quinn.”

            “Should I be offended by that?”

            Lydia lowered her voice and said, “The woman’s a masochistic monster. But, she is _good_. Oh, speak of the devil…” Lydia nodded her head toward Quinn, who was walking toward production. “Look, she just had her daily bite of bagel. She’ll be in a good mood.”

            Felicity smirked. “You know, she has more than one bite.”

            “I’ve never seen it, so I’m not convinced.”

            “Do you really think she’ll consider it?” Felicity said, feeling a not uncharacteristic bout of self-doubt. “I mean, I’ve only been a production assistant for two years –“

            “Yes, _two years_. Don’t you think that you’ve fetched enough coffee?”

            “Producers still sometimes get coffee,” Felicity said slowly.

            “Oh my God, you are so literal,” Lydia groaned. “What I’m trying to say is that you have paid your grunt dues. Not to mention, you would make a kick-ass producer. So, go ask for what you deserve! Lean in!”

            “Okay!” Felicity said, nodding fervently. “I’m going in! I’m asking for a promotion!”

            Before she lost her nerve, Felicity turned on her heel and followed Quinn into the production office. Thankfully, Quinn was alone, and Felicity blurted out, “Quinn, I need to talk to you about my future at Everlasting.”

            Quinn, who was midway through a sip of coffee, slowly lowered the mug and said, “Your future at Everlasting?”

            “Yes,” Felicity said succinctly.

            Quinn smirked. “Okay. Tell me about your future here.”

            “I have been your production assistant for two years,” Felicity said. “I have worked under you and I have seen the way you manage challenges and ensure that this show runs smoothly.   You know that I am a hard worker and that I take my job here seriously. I have learned a lot as a production assistant, and I like to think that I have grown tremendously in the role.” Felicity took a deep breath. “And that is why I think – no, I _know_ \- that I am ready for more. Quinn, I’d like to be considered for a producing position.”

            Quinn stared at her calculatingly, which was more intimidating than any words her boss could have said. She straightened her spine, trying not to buckle under her boss’ withering gaze. Quinn went to speak when someone spoke into her comm. Her gaze drifted to the side, mouth pursed into a frown.

            “He did what?” Quinn barked. “You’ve got to be kidding me. This is why I hate rich kids. Okay, I’ll handle it.” Her gaze slid back to Felicity. “Actually, I’ll send Felicity to handle it.”

            Felicity’s stomach fluttered. It was happening. She was finally going to be promoted.

            “Alright, Felicity, I have an opportunity for you to show me that you are ready to be a producer,” Quinn said.

            “Okay, I’m ready,” Felicity said resolutely. “Thank you for the opportunity. I – you have no idea how much this means to me.”

            Quinn smiled, the expression unsettling. “I’m glad. You’ve met our bachelor, right?”

            “Yes. Oliver Queen. He’s –“

            “An entitled piece of shit,” Quinn deadpanned. “Who is now refusing to do the show. But, you are going to talk to him and change his mind.”

            Felicity stared at her, feeling fear creep steadily into her bloodstream. “Me? You want me to talk him out of leaving?”

            “You said you wanted more responsibility,” Quinn returned crisply. “Here is your opportunity.   Go talk to him and change his mind. Convince him that he should stay.”

            “Don’t you think someone with a bit more experience should do this?” Felicity asked gingerly. “I mean, he’s _the_ show. Without him…”

            “We’ll be weeks behind in production and out hundreds of thousands of dollars,” Quinn finished. “I know what’s at stake here, Felicity.”

            Felicity took a moment to collect herself and then nodded. “Okay, right. I’ll go talk to him.”

            She turned to leave when Quinn said, “Oh, and Felicity? Don’t bother coming back here if you can’t change his mind. You clearly don’t want your old job. And, frankly, if you can’t do this then you’re not qualified for your new one.”

            Felicity’s fear turned into blind panic, but all she could do was nod and shuffle out of the production office. Lydia had been waiting outside for her, and hurried over to ask, “How did it go?”

            “I basically was just fired,” Felicity said.    

            “What?”

            “Our bachelor wants to quit and I am out of a job if I don’t convince him otherwise,” Felicity said, reaching up and nervously smoothing her ponytail. “So, basically, I’m screwed.”

            “Oh shit,” Lydia said, eyes wide. “Is there anything I can do?”  

            Felicity took a deep breath. “Yes. Where is Oliver Queen?”

 

BBBBB

 

            Felicity found Oliver sitting in what would have been his bedroom, swearing under his breath as he held his phone up in the air, trying to find reception.

            “It’s intentional, you know,” she said, pointing at his phone. “The lack of reception.”

            “Oh yeah? Why is that, more torture?”

            “It keeps people from sending out photographs from set,” Felicity said. “Leaks are a pretty big deal here.”

            “Well, you don’t have to worry about any leaks from me,” Oliver said. “I’m just trying to get the hell out of here.”

            “I heard,” Felicity said. “Why is that?”

She had zero idea how to get him to stay, but she figured if she at least kept him talking it meant he was still here.

“It’s total shit,” Oliver said. “All those girls here ready to fall over themselves for me? They don’t even know me. They could _hate_ me. Probably will. Most women I’ve dated will unequivocally agree with that.”

“Then why are you here?”

Oliver shrugged. “I lost a bet to my friend Tommy.”

Felicity laughed despite herself, the sound punctuated by a snort. Oliver looked over at her in surprise and asked, “What? What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. It’s just such a rich person problem. You lose a bet and end up on national television. You have to admit that it’s pretty funny.”

“You guys are selling a lie here,” Oliver said. “All of it. I thought it would be fun at first. You know, hook up with some girls. Get publicity for my company. But, this is too much. Do you know they actually changed the way I stand? Apparenlty I slouched.”

“Slouching looks really bad on camera,” Felicity returned reasonably. “And it’s probably good for you in the long run. Saved you some future back issues.”

Oliver snorted. “You have an answer for everything, huh?”

Felicity thought of her very reason for being in the room with him and returned, “No, I don’t.”

            “Look, I know they probably brought you in here to convince me to stay, but I’m not going to. I’m sure you guys can find some other sorry shit to come here and stand around like an idiot. But it’s not going to be me.”

            “Those girls are here to meet you,” Felicity said. “They’ve come from all over the country. One’s even from Hawaii! You are screwing them over if you leave.” She thought of her own looming unemployment. “You’re screwing _a lot_ of people, actually.”

            “So you’re saying I should just lie to them for all these months? Lead them on?”

            “No, I’m saying just give it a chance,” Felicity said. “Meet these girls. Get to know them. They may surprise you.”

            Oliver studied her for a moment and then asked, “What about you?”

            “What about me?” Felicity asked, somewhat defensively. She’d heard of cast members moving in on staff before, and she wasn’t in the mood.

            “What’s in it for you?”

            “Nothing,” she said, voice hard. “And whatever weird thoughts you have dancing in your head right now? Not going to happen.”

            Oliver smirked. “I don’t mean like that. You’re getting something out of me staying. I can tell.”

            Felicity hesitated, not knowing whether she should tell him about Quinn’s ultimatum. Figuring that her situation couldn’t be any more screwed, she told him, “My job depends on your staying.”

            “Seriously?”

            Felicity nodded. “I asked for a promotion. This is my test. If you stay, I become a producer. If you leave, I’m fired.”

            “You’re not just saying that, are you?”

            “I’m not. You have no reason to believe me, but I swear I’m not.”

            “I believe you,” Oliver said after a moment. “I don’t know why, but I do.”

            “So, stay for the chance at true love,” Felicity said half-heartedly. “Stay for the chance to make out with a bunch of women on national television. Or, you know, stay to save my job. I don’t really care why you do it. Just stay.”

            Oliver considered it for a moment. In reality, it likely was only fifteen or twenty seconds, but for Felicity it felt longer than that one time Lydia made her watch all four _Twilight_ movies in a row.

            “Okay, I’ll stay.”

            Felicity let out a shaky breath. “Really?”

            “Yes, really.”

            “Oh, thank you!” She bound forward and gave him a tight hug. He smelled like pine and lemon. His hand rested on her waist as she pulled away with a wide grin. “So, are you going to tell me which part convinced you?”

            “A little bit of each,” he returned easily. “But one a bit more than the others.”

            “I knew the making out with women on national television would get you.”

            “That wasn’t the one I was talking about.”

            Felicity blushed. “Well, thank you again. I better go tell my boss that we don’t have a runner.”

            Felicity slipped out of his bedroom and closed the door behind her. She stood there for a moment with her hand grasping the doorknob. Just a few minutes ago she was fairly certain she’d be fired. Now, she somehow ended up with exactly what she wanted.

            Felicity walked back out onto the set and headed for production. Lydia caught her on her way and said, “Well?”

            “He’s staying.”

            Lydia shrieked and said, “You did it! I mean, I never doubted – maybe a little…okay a lot…but you did it!”

            Felicity nodded, feeling unsteady on her feet, and said, “I need to go tell Quinn and then puke in a bathroom.”

            Lydia snorted. “You go do that.”

            Felicity walked into production, her eyes barely noticing the various monitors displaying people’s lives. There were cameras in nearly every nook and cranny on set for the purpose of collecting footage that could go on-air. Quinn stood in front of the monitor with Oliver’s bedroom. She watched him unpack his suitcase.

            “It looks like you earned your stripes,” Quinn said to Felicity. “Well done.”

            “Thank you.”

            “I’m impressed by what you did in there,” Quinn said. “You seemed to reach him.”

            “I hope I did.”

            “You did. I could tell. Which is why I want you to produce him.”

            Felicity stared at her. “You want me to produce Oliver?”

            “You two had some sort of connection,” Quinn said dismissively, already moving on to the next project. “It’ll work well. So, go get him ready for the next limo of girls.”

            “Okay,” Felicity stammered. “I’ll go do that.”

                       

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
